


Angel's Flare 🕊

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love and Loss, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: Frank doesn’t let anyone take his photo, when he meets Gerard, and he doesn’t like his picture taken either...it’s just fate, right?





	Angel's Flare 🕊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).

> A one shot that I created after seeing a pic of Frank with a large camera flare...enjoy😁
> 
> ………❤️………
> 
> The characters:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Geescluelesgirl/status/1187093266027700224
> 
> ………❤️………

🕊

Frank Iero was a normal kid, he was born on Halloween 1993 to Linda and Frank Iero...yes, he was named for his dad, who died before Frank was even born...and lived in a cute little one story house in Belleville New Jersey. 

Like almost all mothers, Linda took hundreds of photos of her precious baby boy, but somehow, the pictures never came out quite right...there were always light flares in the pictures. Of course, she blamed it on the cheap camera she’d bought at the pawn shop on the corner of Franklin Street and Lexington Ave, God only knew how many people had owned the camera before she got her hands on it, but the weird thing was, when little Frank was two years old and Linda bought a new camera, _brand new_...the flares were still always there. 

Frank’s grandma on his mother's side, Nonna Sofia, had always maintained that the white lights that appeared in Frank’s photos were Frank's guardian angel; probably his father...but the family in general and even young Frank, thought that was just nonsense...though they humoured her as families are apt to do with eccentric older relatives.

As Frank grew older, he decided that it was just a case of his mom not being able to take a picture properly...or anyone else for that matter, as there was _never_ a picture taken of Frank that didn’t have a flare in it, ever.  
It wasn’t long before Frank decided it was best if no one took his photo anymore, so at the age of just eight years old, on his birthday, the last photo of Frank Iero jr. was taken by his mom, and that was that. Ten months later, Linda died in a tragic car accident, and poor little Frankie was sent to live with his Nonna Sofia.

🕊

Frank was a very lively kid, always climbing a tree or skateboarding or jumping off something...but he never got hurt; another proof according to Nonna Sofia that he had a guardian angel looking after him. He would smile and nod when she talked of angels, then roll his eyes as soon as she wasn’t looking...it was a stupid idea, and ridiculously religious, which Frank definitely wasn’t.

Frank was of the opinion that if God existed, then both his mom and dad would still be alive, and he wouldn’t have to put up with talk of angels day in, day out.

🕊

On Frank's 20th birthday, he moved out of Nonna Sofia's basement, and into his friend Spider's guest room. It was little more than a box room, but at least Spider didn’t mention angels...he was too stoned out of his gourd most of the time to care about such nonsense. Frank still visited his Nonna every day of course, but he just couldn’t live there anymore.

When Spider was sober enough to walk without walking into lampposts, he would join Frank on his daily expedition to film everyday folk doing weird and wonderful shit...just cause Frank didn’t want to be filmed, it didn’t mean he had anything against cameras; in fact, he loved them. Frank was taking part in a college film course, with the view to becoming a photographer or movie maker...he just wasn’t quite sure which just yet.

One chilly fall morning, he was walking around Central Park alone with his camera, filming random things and taking the odd photograph, when he spotted the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. It was no secret that Frank was gay, but he’d never found anyone that he wanted more than a little bit of fun with. He was usually confident and found it easy to talk to cute boys, but this particular boy, with his short cut fire truck red hair, and his little turned up pixie nose and sad eyes just took Frank's breath away. He took a deep calming breath, then headed over to where the boy was sat on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain, swinging his feet slightly and staring up into the pale blue sky.

"Hi."

Frank said with a smile, startling the boy from his cloud gazing. The boy looked at him, eyes going wide with surprise and cheeks pinking prettily.

"Um...hi?"

Frank grinned.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I’m taking pictures of the beauties of New York, and I was hoping you’d let me take _your_ photo."

He held up his camera for the boy to see. The boy blinked a couple of times, like he was trying to work out what exactly was happening, then he looked at the camera and shook his head.

"I’d rather you didn’t. I _hate_ having my picture taken."

Frank chuckled softly, smiling in awe.

"You and me both...but you’re just so pretty. I had to ask."

The boy's cheeks darkened and he looked down, a shy smile on his lips.

"Thank you. I’m Gerard by the way."

"Gerard..."

Frank grinned, sticking out his hand.

"I like it. I’m Frank."

Gerard looked up, eyes shining in the morning light, looking like gold. He smiled, taking Frank's hand and shaking it lightly.

"Hi Frank, nice to meet you."

"You too."

🕊

This was the start of not just a beautiful friendship, but a whole lot more to boot. Within six months they’d declared their love to one another, and a month after that they’d moved in together. Their place wasn’t huge, but it was comfortable and very them. There were photos of the city that Frank had taken, and paintings from Gerard’s talented hand hung on every wall. They had unanimously decided that they didn’t want a proper bed, and instead opted to create a nest of sorts in their smallish bedroom; pillows and blankets and giant beanbags filled the floor space and they would curl up together and sleep happily in their warm little sanctuary, safe and hidden from the world outside. It was perfect.

Frank respected Gerard’s strong desire to _not_ be photographed, but he longed to record the boy's beauty on film; a lasting reminder of the best thing he’d ever had in his life.

Just after Frank’s 22nd birthday, a little more than a year after they met, Frank and Gerard were invited to a wedding. It was one of Frank's cousins, and although he hadn’t seen the girl since he was about 12, he decided it would be nice to go. His entire and very large Italian family was coming over for the wedding, and even Nonna Sofia was making the effort to go...it was a long time since everyone got together, and in Sofia's words; she "might never get the chance to see them all again." She could be a little dramatic and morbid at times...it was one of the things Frank liked best about her if he was honest.

The day arrived and Frank was dressed in his best black suit. He had on a bright red shirt under the jacket, but he refused to wear a tie...he had never worn one since the day he finished high school; he considered them a torture device and he wasn’t into that shit. Gerard on the other hand, was wearing a beautiful pink dress. It was knee length at the front and almost to his ankles at the back, it was pale pink satin covered by a layer of gorgeous rose pink lace and it was off the shoulder with a small dip in the front where a woman's cleavage would show...but the second Frank saw him in it, he knew that no woman would ever look as good as Gerard did in that dress.

"Oh my God Gee!...you look amazing!..."

He took Gerard in his arms and twirled him around, making the red head giggle.

"Honestly, I’m going to have to keep an eye on you; every man there will want to dance with you today."

Gerard blushed, shaking his head.

"I don’t know about that. You don’t think it’s too much? I mean, most of your family haven’t met me, and they’re all quite religious. You don’t think they’ll have an issue with a boy in a dress...do you?"

He looked into Frank’s eyes hopefully. Frank reached up to tuck Gerard’s hair behind his ear...it was getting long now, nearly to his shoulders.

"No, I don’t think so. But if they do, they’ll have me to answer to, Ok? Don’t you worry about it, alright?"

Gerard took a breath and smiled, nodding slightly...Frank always made him feel safe.

"Ok Frankie."

Ten minutes later they were out the door and driving back to New Jersey, to a town called Orange and a church called Our Lady of Sorrows Roman Catholic Church. Frank had been there before, but not for quite a few years.  
When they arrived, Frank was overcome by a sense of nostalgia; he’d never really liked church that much, but a part of him was very drawn to the beautiful building...he yearned to get his camera out and take photos of the gorgeous gothic architecture, but he didn’t; that would be seen as disrespectful, he was almost certain.

Taking Gerard’s hand, they walked over to where a large group of people in their Sunday best were congregated to the right of the doors...some of them Frank recognised vaguely as family, some he didn’t recognise at all. The only person he knew for certain was his Nonna Sofia, so he lead Gerard straight to her.

"Nonna?"

Sofia turned toward him, her smile spreading wide and her eyes lighting up.

"Frankie bambino, I’m so glad you decided to come..."

She looked at Gerard, with his hand tucked carefully in Frank's and raised an eyebrow, though the smile never left her face.

"And who might this be Frankie?...might this be the elusive Gerard you’ve told me so much about, but have never once brought to meet me?..."

She turned her eyes to Frank, questioningly. Frank bit his lip; he felt like a small child being chastised by the family's matriarch. He nodded.

"It is. Nonna, I’d like you to meet Gerard. Gerard, this is my wonderful Nonna Sofia."

Gerard’s eyes lit up as he took her hand gently, bringing it up to softly kiss her knuckles.

"It’s truly a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Frank has told me so much."

"All good I hope?"

Sofia teased. Gerard giggled.

"Yes, all good. He speaks very fondly of you always."

"Oh, well aren’t you an angel..."

Sofia said with a smile before turning to Frank.

"You’ve found a good one here Frankie, don’t let him go."

"Oh..."

Frank grinned, pulling Gerard into his side by the waist.

"I have no intention of _ever_ letting him go, don’t worry about that."

Gerard giggled softly, his cheeks pinking. He liked Nonna Sofia, though he already knew that he would.

After they’d talked for a while and Nonna Sofia had introduced them both around to everyone, with varying responses to Gerard’s dress ranging from "Oh, that’s so pretty, where did you get it?" to "Disgusting, boys shouldn’t wear dresses, it’s sick!"...all of which they’d handled with grace, and Nonna Sofia chastising the rude ones for being such bigoted assholes...they all headed inside the church to await the bride's arrival.

The ceremony was the typical Roman Catholic affair, long and drawn out with lots of standing and sitting, then standing again, but Gerard seemed to actually enjoy it; a look of wonder and slight amusement on his face the entire time, like he knew a joke that no one else did. Frank wanted to ask him, but with Nonna Sofia sat next to him, he daren't risk it.

After the ceremony, everyone relocated to the Orange Lawn Tennis Club for the reception. The place was decked out in blue and gold, the chosen colour scheme for the wedding, and there was a string quartet already playing as they arrived. Frank and Gerard found where they’d been sat according to a seating chart just inside the banquet hall, and were happy to see that Nonna Sofia was at the same table with them...at least they weren’t sat with any of the judgemental asses who were still giving Gerard dirty looks, though they weren’t voicing their opinions anymore, not after getting the sharp end of Sofia's tongue outside the church before.

The reception was as expected; slightly disappointing food, watered down drinks and cheap champagne. Ingenuous friends and relatives wished the happy couple well, and ignored the fact that the bride was trying to hide her small baby bump behind her blue rose and delphinium bouquet, then discussed it with catty comments once out of earshot of the bride and groom. Frank remembered why weddings weren’t his thing, while Gerard just seemed to be fascinated by every little thing around him, like he’d never been to one before.

There was of course a photographer wandering around making a record of the day, but Frank and Gerard did their best to avoid him. That was going Ok for the most part, Gerard had completely avoided getting in any shots; he seemed to have an innate ability to know where cameras were at all times, whereas Frank had been caught in the edge of pictures, or the back of his head was visible, but never his whole face...not too bad really. They’d even avoided the mandatory group photos completely, which was quite a feat to be honest as the bride was quite insistent that _everyone_ be in them.

It was all good until a little after 10pm. The quartet had been replaced by a DJ who seemed to have an unmatched collection of 80’s records, and everyone was getting silly on cheap champagne. Frank and Gerard were dancing to "I Just Died In Your Arms Tonight" by Cutting Crew, completely engrossed in each other, when a camera flash went off to their left. Gerard gasped, eyes going wide as he looked at the photographer who’d finally caught them. He froze for a moment, then tore himself out of Frank's arms, tears springing to his eyes as he spun on his heals and ran from the room. Frank called after him before giving chase, but by the time he’d pushed his way through a group of random relatives who’d decided to move into the doorway, and stay there...Gerard was gone. 

There was no sign of him in the building or the grounds outside, and no matter how many times Frank tried to phone him, every call went to voicemail. Frank was really worried now, they were miles from home and Gerard didn’t know the area...he had to find him.  
Frank spent an hour or so asking the guests and staff at the reception if they’d seen him, but no one had, not since he’d run out anyway. Frank tried Gerard’s phone again, leaving his 8th message; begging Gerard to come back, or at least to _phone_ him back...but...nothing.

Frank stayed at the tennis club long after everyone else had left. He sat on the steps outside as the moon moved across the sky, then as the sun rose and brightened the land below...but there was still no Gerard. Tears of fear streamed down Frank's cheeks as he sent his beautiful boy a text telling him that he was going home, and that he hoped he would see him there soon...and that he loved him and they would make things ok, together.

🕊

"James..."

Gerard sobbed, burying his face in his oldest friend's chest as the other man held him close, running his fingers through Gerard’s soft red hair comfortingly.

"What am I going to do? I love Frankie with all my heart and I want nothing but to be with him but...a photo James...they took a _photo_ of me."

James sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Gerard’s head.

"Maybe it’ll be ok. You were going to tell him one day anyway, weren’t you?"

"Of course..."

Gerard looked up, golden eyes glowing with their own light.

"I just thought it would be on my own terms, not because some human thought it a good idea to take a picture of me...that’s not how I wanted it to go."

"I know Gee, but it is what it is...and now you need to deal with the aftermath."

Gerard sighed, resting his head on James' chest again.

"I will James...soon."

🕊

It was nearly 2 weeks since the wedding, and Frank hadn’t seen or heard from Gerard once...but he hadn’t given up on him, he never would.  
He had spent every spare minute searching for the elusive red head. He’d gone to every place they’d ever gone together, or talked about going to, and he’d checked the boy's social media accounts at least 5 times a day...but nothing. Gerard had apparently left the planet.

Desperate and scared, Frank went to his Nonna Sofia for advice...and maybe some of her famous Espresso Panna Cotta. Ever since Frank's mom had died and left him in Sofia's care, the older woman had instilled in him a love of Italian cooking, and had taught him many of her precious family recipes. He’d forgotten some over the years, but her Panna Cotta was always his favourite, though try as he may, he couldn’t get it right himself, not even once.

Knocking on her door with tears streaming down his cheeks, Frank sobbed pitifully before collapsing into her arms the moment she opened the door to him.

"Oh, mio prezioso bambino..."

She cooed to him, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him gently into her warm little house before closing the door quietly.

"Come, sit and tell me what is wrong..."

She lead him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table before crossing to her coffee pot.

"Coffee?...or does this call for more...Panna Cotta?"

Frank finally looked up, a faint smile on his lips...she knew him so well. Sofia smiled and nodded, moving to the refrigerator to retrieve a couple of her desserts that she just happen to have made that morning. She added a small handful of raspberries to each dish and grabbed 2 spoons, then joined Frank at the table, smiling at him encouragingly. Frank sighed heavily, picking up his spoon and scooping up his first delicious bite.

"I can’t find him Nonna..."

He said quietly before slipping the spoon into his mouth and enjoying the luxuriously smooth dessert. It wasn’t enough to lift his mood, but it sure did taste good.

"I’ve looked everywhere. I don’t get it."

Sofia swallowed the bite she'd just taken and nodded toward the old wooden dresser in the corner of the room. On it sat what appeared to be a photo album, though it wasn’t one of the old faded ones he’d seen here before, this one was new...and white.

"Fetch me that bambino..."

Frank stood up and walked over, picking up the album carefully and turning it over as he returned to the table. He noted the names printed in fancy writing on the front; Arabelle & Dominic...it was from the wedding, the day Frank's life fell apart. He handed the book to Sofia and sat down again, picking up his spoon.

"Thank you..."

Nonna Sofia opened the album at the first page, a picture of the bride and groom looking happy and in love.

"They look so lovely, don’t you think?"

Frank didn’t see the point of this, but he nodded nevertheless.

"They do. They look happy."

He looked down, suddenly the Panna Cotta wasn’t enough. Sofia turned the pages cooing over one thing or another, trying to get Frank to take interest...but even though he looked at the pictures, there was only one person he wanted to see, and he was pretty sure they wouldn’t be in there.  
About 3 or 4 pages from the back, Sofia chuckled, gaining Frank's attention. She pointed to the picture she’d found. Frank looked and his eyes widened, it was him and...Gerard? Of course though, Gerard was pretty much erased from the picture by the camera flare Frank wasn’t really surprised to see there. He wondered why they’d bothered to put it in the album...and wondered how a professional photographer had managed to take such a bad photo, or even be hired in the first place.

"There is your answer mio bambino. Your Gerard has been your guardian angel all along. He will return to you, just you wait and see."

Frank frowned deeply as Sofia took the photo carefully out of the album and handed it to him.

"Nonna, you know I don’t believe in angels."

Sofia laughed softly.

"Just because you do not believe, does not mean that they do not exist. Have faith Frankie...if not in the angels, then in Gerard..."

She reached over and placed the palm of her hand on Frank’s chest.

"...and in your heart."

Frank sighed, smiling softly.

"Ok Nonna, I’ll try."

He slipped the photograph into his jacket pocket, then they sat and enjoyed the rest of their Panna Cottas together quietly before Frank stood up, pressing a kiss to the top of Sofia's soft silver hair.

"I’ve gotta go Nonna, but I’ll see you tomorrow, Ok?"

"Of course mio bambino..."

Sofia smiled warmly.

"Maybe you will be happier when you come again, yes?"

Frank chuckled.

"Maybe Nonna, maybe."

He gave her one more kiss to the cheek, then headed home. He wasn’t looking forward to another night at home alone, but what could he do?

🕊

Frank took the long way home, an almost scenic route that took him miles out of his way, just to delay the inevitable...the house felt so cold and dark since Gerard had disappeared, and every minute Frank spent there on his own was like a knife ripping into his heart...but he couldn’t put it off forever, so at nearly midnight, he pulled into the driveway in front of the cute little home he and Gerard had chosen together, and turned off the car's engine. He sat for a few minutes, staring out of the windscreen at the soft blue painted shutters; Gerard had painted those the day after they moved in. Frank remembered watching him in his paint splattered shorts and t-shirt, hair pulled back from his face with an elastic band as he swayed his hips to the radio he’d stood on the step next to him. The sun was shining brightly overhead and it almost looked like the red head had a halo...he looked so happy and beautiful. Frank didn’t even realise that he was crying again until saltwater splashed onto the back of his hand, sat uselessly in his lap. He sucked in a shaky breath and scrubbed his hands over his face, no point putting this off any longer. He opened the car door and got out, locking the door behind him and heading into the house.

Frank had barely shut the front door when he felt that something was off. There was a warm, comforting feeling in the air...though he couldn’t understand why; nothing looked any different from when he’d left that morning. Frowning slightly, he took off his jacket and hung it up, then dropped his keys in the bowl by the door and walked through into the living room, stopping in his tracks when he saw who was sat on the couch, head down and pale hands tucked between his thighs to stop them from shaking.

"G-Gee?"

Gerard looked up, barely lifting his head.

"Hi Frankie."

Frank's mind was short circuiting on the fact that there appeared to be 2 very large white feathered wings protruding from Gerard’s shirtless back...they had to be fake, like some kind of weird prosthetic, right?  
Frank took a shaky step into the room, swallowing thickly as he tried to work out what was happening.

"You’re back."

"Yes."

Frank chewed his lower lip for a moment, unsure how to approach the subject; the white fluffy elephant in the room.

"W-wings?"

Gerard nodded.

"Sit down Frankie, I’ll explain everything..."

Frank sat on the chair opposite Gerard, twisting his fingers together to give his hands something to do. Gerard sighed.

"Nonna Sofia got it right today..."

Frank tilted his head quizzically. How could Gerard know what Sofia said?

"I was there Frankie...truth is, I’ve been with you almost every moment of your life...from the minute you were born."

Frank shook his head.

"No. W-what?"

Gerard smiled patiently.

"The picture of us from the wedding...in your jacket pocket..."

Frank glanced toward the hallway where his jacket was hung, he saw the photo in his head. He looked back at Gerard, frowning slightly in disbelief. Gerard chuckled softly.

"The lights in every picture of you since you were born. Nonna Sofia told you what they were long ago, but she only realised that they weren’t your dad when she saw that photo in the wedding album. Did you never think that she could be right Frank?"

Frank shook his head, swallowing.

"You’re a..."

He couldn’t finish that sentence. Gerard nodded, a soft smile on his rose pink lips.

"I’m an angel, yes Frankie. I was sent to be your guardian angel on the day you were born, but no one could’ve predicted that we would fall in love...we weren’t even supposed to meet."

"But we...we did..."

Frank said quietly, in awe.

"The moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I’d ever laid eyes on."

Gerard smiled wide, his cheeks pinking.

"You shouldn’t have even seen me, but I was distracted by the clouds...I let my defences fall, and you saw me. I guess it was fate, but my boss will neither confirm nor deny that."

Frank frowned slightly.

"Your boss?..."

Gerard winked, pointing up toward the ceiling. Frank was slow to catch on, he looked up, confused...then almost choked as he realised and looked back at Gerard with wide eyes.

"Oh, your _boss_!"

Gerard giggled, and Frank thought it was the best thing he’d ever heard.

"Yeah, she’s not very forthcoming with answers on matters of this kind."

"She?..."

Frank supposed it made a weird sort of sense...if anything did right now.

"And what does _she_ say about you and me?"

Gerard shrugged slightly, his wings lifting and fluttering a little, drawing Frank's eye.

"As long as we’re happy, she’s happy _for_ us..."

Frank was staring at Gerard’s wings now.

"Do you want to touch them Frankie?"

"Touch?..."

Frank’s eyes went wide and he looked back at Gerard's pretty face, wondering why he had never questioned how flawless his skin always looked, or how bright his eyes shone; almost like gold.

"Can I?"

"Sure..."

Gerard smiled, nodding slightly.

"C'mere."

Frank grinned, standing up from the chair to cross the small distance between them. Hesitantly, he lowered himself onto the couch next to Gerard, his body facing toward the amazing being who was sat there so peacefully. Slowly, he raised one hand to carefully touch the soft downy feathers that were close to Gerard’s skin. He drew in a breath as he ran his fingers over the top of the wing nearest to him; he could feel the muscles shift under his fingers, tensing then relaxing as Gerard sighed softly. Frank looked at him, seeing a serine look on his face.

"What does it feel like?"

He asked, smoothing the palm of his hand down over the longer feathers, heading toward the tip of Gerard’s left wing. Gerard giggled softly.

"It feels nice. Some parts tickle a bit, others just feel happy."

Frank raised an eyebrow at the choice of word.

"Happy?"

"Yeah..."

Gerard bit his lip thoughtfully.

"It’s weird, like my wings pick up both physical sensations, and emotional feelings...it’s hard to explain, but it feels good."

Frank put his hand on Gerard’s shoulder, then traced his shoulder blade toward where the feathers began; Gerard shivered, a tiny moan escaping his lips. Frank cocked his head to one side, intrigued by the response...he did it again and Gerard whimpered, pressing his thighs together. Frank smirked.

"And how does _that_ feel, angel?"

Gerard turned his head to look at Frank, pupils blown to almost eclipse the gold from his eyes. He took in a shuddery breath as Frank repeated the touch again.

"Frank..."

Gerard breathed heavily.

"Don’t start something if you’ve no intention of following through."

Frank leaned in to press his lips gently to Gerard’s.

"Who said I wasn’t going to follow through?...hmm?"

Gerard swallowed, a shiver running through him.

"So you..._like_ my wings?"

"Baby..."

Frank cooed softly, bringing his hand up to cup his angel's perfect pink cheek. Gerard leaned into the touch, almost purring at the contact.

"They’re part of you, and I’m so in love with every part of you...I was lost without you angel...I love you."

Gerard smiled brightly, his eyes glowing and wings fluttering.

"I love you too Frankie, you have no idea how much."

Frank smiled, leaning in to brush his lips softly against Gerard’s.

"So baby..."

Frank said with his forehead leant against the angel's, their eyes locked and soft smiles on their lips.

"...you want to take this upstairs?"

Gerard’s smile widened, his cheeks turning from pink to red and his eyes glowing brighter gold then ever; his love shining from his soul.

"Sure Frankie..."

He licked his lips glancing at the ceiling than back into Frank’s hazel green eyes, his own glinting with mischief.

"The bedroom...or a little bit higher?"

Frank almost choked, visions of making love to Gerard on a cloud flashing through his mind.

"Your choice angel. Whatever you want."

🕊

After that night, there were no more questions over whether they were meant to be or not; Frank now knew everything about Gerard that the red haired angel had been too afraid to tell him, and Frank still loved him, unconditionally...his dreams were coming true and he couldn’t be happier, neither of them could.  
After everything they’d gone through together, it was pretty obvious that Frank and Gerard would be together...now, and forever.

🕊

_~The End~_

**Author's Note:**

> ………❤️………
> 
> By the way, I originally planned on ending this with a little wing-kink smut, but I decided not to, as I don’t think it needs it. If you want me to write the smut bit as a sequel, please let me know and I’ll think about it😘


End file.
